Love is at the END
by Tengen Dreams
Summary: For stop the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, Natsu sacrifices his live for save Erza. But then, he reappears transformed in a new person. Now Fairy Tail, will search for regain the old Natsu, but, maybe this new pink haired will be a problem for the heart of some girls. /Who are you supposed to be?/Perhaps, in another time, we could have been together/ (Natsu/ENDxHarem)


**Hi!**

 **Welcome to the my first fic, I like write, and the anime, so I wanted to start writing fics of my creation.**

 **So here's my first project, I hope you like it, and also can tell me how to improve. Nothing more to say.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: The start of the END.**

The body of Jellal started to shine, finally, he had lost completely his head, he wasn't worrying anymore about the tower or his plans to revive Zeref, no, that was crap.

Her whole mind was focused in killing that annoying pink haired mage of fire.

"!Altaris¡"he screamed with all his rage, meanwhile a golden circle of magic appeared before him.

Natsu looked at him with hate, his body was hurting too much, and, cause of had been eating something like Etherion, he felt that anytime, he was going to die.

But nothing of that was important now, Jellal had made Erza cry, he had did the worst mistake anyone in this world could do. He had made cry the most important and strong person that Natsu had ever met after his father, and that was more than enough to woke up in the pink haired a burning desire of transform him in ashes.

"¡Jellal!"cried Natsu launching against the blue haired. The dark mage drew a demonic smile, thinking that this was his opportunity, but, at the moment he tried to throw his spell, he felt the wound in his stomach ache, trying to know when he had been hurt, he remembered how in his fight with Erza, she had hit him with her katana.

"Karyu no..."Jellal saw how the fire around Natsu transformed in the figure of a true dragon, he couldn't dodge him, he couldn't move, all what he can do was look at the amazing image of the dragon and wait for the hit.

There was an amazing explosion, the whole tower staggered.

The blue haired flew away wrapped in a bunch of fire, meanwhile, Natsu without any rest of magic, fell against the floor of the now almost destroyed tower.

"!Natsu¡"without the magic of Jellal restraining her, she approached to Natsu, who was desperately trying to regain his strengths."Natsu please, stay with me" cried Erza above the pink haired.

"Don't cry Erza, I'm fine, I...only need to take a break...and eat some meat" said Natsu with a smile, trying to calm the redhead.

Erza felt a warm going through his body, while he was seeing the shining smile of Natsu. Another rumble made parts of the tower fell near the mage. Erza took a look around her, all was starting to collapse, the tower could not resist more than two or three minutes before it would definitely break down.

Her eyes stood in Natsu, it was more than obvious that he couldn't move, and if he stay there the debris would crush him.

The redhead sighed, she had took a decision.

With difficulty, she got up, and with a convinced look on her eyes, she walked ready to seal his fate with the big lacrima.

"Erza...What are you doing" asked Natsu confused, watching at Erza approaching the lacrima.

"Sorry Natsu, but this is the best, all this was my fault, Jellal, became this monster cause of me...sorry but I don't want to see you die here, I couldn't live with that, the best result for everyone is my sacrifice, with that, I can stop the destruction of the tower"

No one said nothing, Erza was surprised, she thought that Natsu would, at least, try to stop her, and somehow, she wanted that it would be like that.

A burning pain started to burn the redhead, but Erza resisted while the lacrima started to absorb her, Erza closed her eyes and with a calm and sad smile, she gave up to his fate.

But Natsu refused, he took the arm of the redhead and pulled she out of the lacrima."Natsu, what are you.." surprising her, the mage of fire hit she in her neck, and immediately, Erza felt his body stop.

"Natsu what...

"!No¡, ¡I don't want to hear nothing more about you, what shit are you thinking!" screamed Natsu scaring Erza "how could you thought that if you die here everyone is gonna be happy, fuck Erza, is of you of who we're talking, Titania can't not die here, you're the strongest in Fairy Tail, you're...no, you're the soul of Fairy Tail, you can't die"

Erza felt how the tears started to fall of his eyes, she never thought that Natsu think this good about her, but that wasn't the point, if she didn't did anything they were gonna die.

The redhead opened his eyes widely, sawing how Natsu was trying to be absorbed by the lacrima.

"What?!, stop it Natsu, you will die if you enter inside the lacrima" cried Erza terrified.

"I know it, but this is the only way for you to survive, no?"

Erza started to panic sawing how the body of Natsu was starting to be completely dunked in the lacrima "but what about that you said before, how can you do it?"reproached Erza with tears.

Natsu sighed "I was mad cause you thought you can do it without thinking of anybody, the true is that...if you die I think that I will become crazy...look I'm making this because you're the last person I want to sacrifice for me, so please stop crying, the Erza I know never cries, she's always calm, and she can be terrifying, but she didn't cries"

"Natsu" sobbed Erza without stopping her tears.

"What did I say, stop that damn tears, and promise me that you will make Fairy Tail the greatest guild that had existed" proclaimed Natsu with strong in his voice "and also, please, take care of Happy, I think that he would be mad with me for do this" said Natsu trying to smile.

Erza didn't said anything looking how the lacrima was finally devouring the mage. "Well, seeing how it is gonna end I have one more thing to say...so...well...I don't know how it is...but...I think that...maybe...I lo..." and Natsu was finally absorbed by the lacrima.

Erza observed shocked how the lacrima shinned in a blue tone, and finally ended the destruction of the tower, but, there was a big price paid for it.

In a second, all the tower became red, Erza felt a murderous hot appeared, and then, a beam of red light inundated the place.

" **Hoko...I was tired of** **that trip** **, so, where** **am I supposed to be** **?"**

Erza couldn't contain his surprise, in front of him was Natsu, he was alive, but how?, and why did his voice have changed?, and also, why has he that horns in the head?

"How can it be?, are you?" asked Erza still shocked.

" **Hmm, who are you suppose to be?"** asked the pink haired without interest.

Erza felt something broken inside of her, this guy can't be Natsu, he couldn't have forget she, can he?

"Who are you?" asked Erza not wanting to know the obvious answer.

" **I'm Natsu Dragneel, but my brother calls me E.N.D"** answered he **"and judging from that expression you wear, it seems that you know more than me about what's going on"**

Erza was shaking, if he was Natsu, why didn't remember who she was, that couldn't be occurring, Natsu never would forget anyone of his nakamas, with this thoughts Erza couldn't stop his tears, which ran across his hurt face.

" ** _Strange"_ ** thought the pink haired looking at Erza **_"_ _I'm feeling horrible looking at her, I don't know why but it feels like if I know who is she"_**

Then, without power inside, the tower finally collapsed, Erza looked at "Natsu" still shocked, without know that a part of the tower was going to fall on her.

…...

Erza looked that tower falling, the place that has been too much time following her, finally was destroyed, but, another time, the price paid was too much.

"¿Natsu?" asked Erza hopefully looking the voids eyes of the mage.

" **Strange"** mumbled the pink haired, thinking about what had occurred was confusing for someone like him.

Seeing how the tower was fallen, he couldn't stop his body, without thinking someone throw him to the redhead, and in one second, he saw him standing with she carried in his arms, far away for the now heap of rubble.

He wasn't like this, all his remembers were blood, murder, and a lot of fire...but, since he arrived there, his mind felt like crap, nothing was in order, he knew that this place, and that redhead were unknown for him, but something inside him, wash pushing him to thought about them.

"Erza, Nats..."

Lucy stopped looking at the pink haired, something was wrong, not only by that crazy horns that had grown up in his head. Something was out, the sensation looking at him felt like the opposite of Natsu.

" **Oh, is you, do you know where's my brother"** asked the pink haired approaching Lucy.

"E-Eh?"mumbled the blonde without understanding what he was saying.

" **You took me here, my brother asked you to do it, so where's him?"** asked Natsu another time starting to feel annoyed.

"I don't know what are you talking about Natsu, what happe.."

The pink haired sighed with anger, in other circumstances, he yet had killed her for being so stupid, but now, he felt that something restrained him for doing that.

" **It seems that I must look for him, that damn Ze.."**

Natsu stopped talking when the redhead turned away of him, and approached to the blonde, who gave her a strange and also worried look. Another time, something inside of him felt bad seeing how the redhead was looking to him.

"Erza, what had occurred with Natsu?" asked the blonde worried.

"I-I don't know, he...he just..sacri..." Erza felt his voice fading, another time the insistent tears reappeared in her eyes.

"Erza" Lucy said covering her mouth, seeing like the stronger woman she knew was crumbling, how could she just stay.

" **Stop, your crying is annoying me"** said the pink haired surprising Erza.

"E-Eh?"

" **You know, something about your tears must be bad, that makes me feel...horrible"** murmured the young confused.

Erza felt how her hopes were returning, Natsu was still there, that meant that she yet had one opportunity to regain him. With that thoughts, she cleaned the tears of her eyes, and gave a determined look to Natsu.

"We're going to Fairy Tail, maybe master, or Poryllusca know how to help you" explained the redhead.

" **Hoko!, do you think I'm going with you, you are mad, I have something to do and is more important than lose time with crazy people"** explained the pink haired annoyed.

"This isn't a propose, you're going with us want or not" said Erza with a serious face.

" **Hoko, looks that the cherry thinks can force me"** joked the pink haired with a devilish smirk.

"Don't think that you can be so irreverent, despite everything you're still Natsu" answered Erza looking mad.

" _ **What is she saying, of course I'm Natsu. Something here it's bad, I don't know anything of this place, and this talk is starting to annoy me"**_ the pink haired sighed **" _Seems that I can't continue without knowing what is happening. The best option right now, is go with her, and when I have the answers, I will kill her...and also this damn feeling inside me"_**

" **All right, I'll go with you"** said Natsu opening the eyes, after be thinking.

"That's better, thank you" answered Erza with a reverence.

"Do you think he will be right?" whispered Lucy to Erza.

"I don't know, but, if there's a little possibility to regain the true Natsu, I'll do everything for take it" said Erza with determination.

Lucy looked amazed at Erza, definitely she was an incredible person.

" _And when I regain you, we must talk about this feelings"_ thought Erza with a hand in his heart.

"Hey!, I see that you're good Erza, and also you coal head" cried Gray, without clothes, reaching the mages.

Everyone looked to Gray with a confusing expression.

"What?, did I lost something...Hey!, Why do you have horns lighter!" screamed Gray astonished.

"This is gonna be a long way" mumbled Erza sighing.

" _ **This exhibitionist smells strange...like a devil slayer...but, that isn't all. I feel an uncontrollable desire for kick him"**_ thought the pink haired looking to the ice mage.

" _At least we agree on something"_

" **Hoko...what was that?"** whispered Natsu looking around him.

… **...**

 **Well, first chapter of the first fic made.**

 **I hope that you liked it. If you can try to support the story with fav, follows and reviews, with this I can see, if you want the continuation.**

 **I apologize if the grammar was bad, I will try to improve for next time.**

 **Without nothing more to say, have a good day. Bye!**


End file.
